secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Army of the Sith Republic
Basic Information ASR, Army of the SIth Republic or now more commonly known as ASR_ is a military on the Grid and has existed since the last 4 months of 2007. Its first days were on what was once the Teen Grid (TG). It started off from the idea of Shawn Hutchinson, a new resident of the TG back in 2007. 2007 Era ~Troopers of the '07 Era~ Shawn Hutchinson (Lord Vader of Emperor Rank.) Baal Beaumont (2iC) Bartemeus Lednev (2iC) Wyatt Whiteberry (Commander of Current Sergeant Rank.) Tucker Clip (Equivalent of Current Alpha Rank) Tyche Juran Hakitoru Oh Kronos Nagy (?) Tari Vantelli (3iC) Bailey Collins (Astroman Hammerer) Unseen Ze(Unpronounceable and forgettable last name to be added later.) -.- Commander Catteneo (Commander of Current Sergeant Rank.) Rayze Spyker (?) Drinkthe Latte (?) Lamont Arado Henry Gontermann Matrix Smythe (Revolution Smythe) (?) CuckNorris Forder Rulerof Waco (Equivalent of Current Alpha Rank) Rocket Michalak (Equivalent of Current Alpha Rank) Walker (Last Name Unknown, disputable if ever existed, but possible.) Saroe Castaneda (?) ~Notable Events of the '07 Era~ ~~Creation Date of the Main Group: 8/15/2007. ~~The Unreal Incident. Groups: Involved: Spartans; Army of the Sith Republic Individuals Involved: Wyatt Whiteberry, Copper Shriner, Emperor Splittler(Name Questionable) Information about said Event: Will be added later, but is Known. ~~The Village of Light Incident. (Naruto Fangroup) Groups: Village of the Light (Approximate Name); Army of the Sith Republic Individuals: Unknown Information about said Event: Unknown ~~The Betrayal of Lamont Arado Groups Involved: Army of the Sith Republic Individuals Involved: Lamont Arado Information about said Event: Known, in 1st person account in pieces, will be added later. ~Armor Sets of the '07 Era~ -3 Sets were Used during this Era.- "Newbie" Clone Trooper Set This armor was created by Dazzo Street, October 2005. It had no scripting involved, or any kind of AO. It was simple and to the point. It represented who the troopers were and that was all that was necessary. It was found on a simulator named Oasis on the TG in a small two story store that no longer exists (12/12/2013),in a cube like container. There would later be a small modification added onto the shoulder and waist, an ID badge and what is commonly referred to as an "ass-cape". (No, seriously.) There are no records of any other colored ID Badges being made besides Commander (Listed now as Sergeant). There is at least one or more memorical (Memory) records of this ass-cape existing in varying colors, including red. ASR Dark Trooper Armor Set V1.0 A secret division was created very early on in the history of ASR known as the Dark Trooper Division. It was for elite members of ASR (Frankly, it was just the loyal people and those who had done something great for the army really. Back then ASR was full of newbies. -Wyatt Whiteberry). This was Shawn Hutchinsons very first armour build. The first Dark Trooper Division set of gear came with numerous functions. The known functions are as follows: Animation OverRider Traps. Giving the information on the current regions name and FPS. Giving information on Lag. Orbit Function. Particle Beacon Gravity Reduction Agent Invisible Automated Shield An escape function to any and every trap (In the current day in age of 2007 anyways.). Flight Boosters A radio system that could tune into at most 50 channels. Could rez a LandSpeeder (Freebie). Could rez the ASR Tiefighter (Freebie). Could rez an Anti-Orbiting Device. Could rez a platform. Could delete any rezzable items from said armor. "Technically, the armour itself was one gigantic flashlight." - Wyatt Whiteberry, when referring to the enormous area of light the suit covered when worn. ASR Fighter Pilot Armor Set One of the first sub-groups created by ASR was created by Shawn Hutchinson and was known as the Aero-Tactics Fleet Division (No Knowledge if the group is still in existence.). It was originally designed to exist as a subgroup, one of many, however it was never truly used to any potential. It had it's own Armor Set. There was no Shape that came with it so an accurate picture cannot truly be attempted, however this is what it looked like. There was no scripting or animation overrider that came with this gear. It was just a simple suit to wear, nothing more. Little knowledge is known about how many copies are still floating around, but the author can take a guess and say "Less than 5." ~Weaponry of the '07 Era~ -2 Weapons (that are known currently) were created and used by ASR during this time period, however there were several freebie like Star Wars weapons used by some back in those days. Not all are accounted for. ~Misc. Items of the '07 Era~ -HelloKitty Darth Vader Backpack- Information: -Sith Tool- Information: -Tie-Fighter- Information: 2008 Era ~Weapons of the '08 Era~ Category:Military